


don't you wanna see a man up close

by colazitron



Series: 2017 December Holiday Fic Countdown [4]
Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Harry is a flirt, and so's Fionn. That doesn't mean they're actually going to follow through on any of it. (Until they do.)





	don't you wanna see a man up close

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in now way affiliated with any of the persons represented herein, nor do I claim or aim for this to be any kind of meaningful representation of reality. This is all made up and for fun only.

Fionn didn't actually mean to spend his time in France flirting with Harry Styles.

It's not that Fionn didn't think he was an attractive guy even before he met him, it's just that it's unprofessional and Fionn's never had a reason to appreciate him in more than a passing sort of “well there could be uglier faces on the cover of this magazine” way in any case. And when they meet during the audition process, Harry turns out to be a nice and friendly guy and actually as good-looking in real life, even in plain jeans and jumper with a beanie hat covering his trademark hair. It seems a bit unnecessary for him to have a smile quite that infectious when his eyes already shine like that, but Fionn supposes it's a treat to look at, so there's a sort of balance to these things anyway.

The thing he failed to take into account is that once they actually start shooting, Harry Styles turns into Harry. It's not that Fionn was particularly starstruck by him in the first place, because he's not really the type to get starstruck, and there are other people on this shoot – Tom Hardy! Mark Rylance! Christopher Nolan! – who are far more likely to provoke that particular reaction from him.

But nevertheless Harry Styles was a stranger on magazine covers and the radio. Harry is the guy who's his primary scene partner for a good half of the film. The guy who sleeps in the room right next to Fionn's. The guy who likes his orange juice with pulp and gets up on their days off to go for runs.

Point is, Harry's just a guy. And an attractive one at that.

And the other thing is – Fionn is a flirter. It's not that he hooks up with loads of people, but flirting is basically a more fun version of small talk. It comes naturally enough to Fionn that he doesn't even always realise that the way he tends to tease and joke and make sarcastic comments reads like flirting to other people.

So Fionn is a flirter – and Harry is too. Harry's a bit more overt about it, Fionn thinks. Stares and smiles at people. Compliments them and puts his hand on them. But it's really just as innocent. He likes people and he likes when they smile at him. It's not a crime. It just means that once they break the ice between them (something that being chucked in the almost literal deep end of the English Channel apparently takes care of quite nicely) they tend to tease and joke and touch and flirt.

It's nothing serious. Nothing that Fionn intends to ever act on, and he's sure Harry feels the same about it, no matter how much the other guys shoot them significant looks. But still. Suddenly Fionn looks up and finds they're already halfway into shooting the film and when he hasn't been doing that, eating, or sleeping, he's been flirting up a storm with Harry Styles. And now that they've fallen into the habit, they're probably not going to stop.

So when Chris calls for the final cut of the day and tells them to get out of the water, Harry pushes Fionn back over the side of the boat just as he's gotten to his feet.

Fionn yelps, water somehow still just as cold when he splashes back down into it as it's been the past few hours. He feels cold all the way through to the marrow of his bones, and if anyone but Harry had pushed him over he'd probably be mad at them for at least the rest of the week.

“Oh, fuck you, Styles!” he yells as soon as he bursts back through the surface, blinking salt water out of his eyes and watching Harry laugh with his head thrown back. At least some of the crew are laughing as well, and even Chris seems a tiny bit amused by their antics.

“You wish,” Harry calls back, but offers Fionn a hand to pull him up.

Obviously Fionn pulls him down into the sea instead. Really, it was a rookie mistake on Harry's part. Fionn, on the other hand, is not at all surprised when Harry comes up with his cheeks bulged and spits a stead stream of water at Fionn that makes him splash Harry in retaliation.

“Are you quite done?” Tom asks, leaning over the railing. “Some of us are cold and wet.”

“You should join us then,” Harry says. “It's so warm and cosy in the water. It's basically a gigantic hot tub.”

“Two guys chilling in a hot tub,” Tom sing-songs.

“Five feet apart cause they're not gay!” Barry yells from somewhere beyond Fionn's field of vision, making Harry laugh.

Fionn takes the moment of Harry's distraction and lunges over to dunk him under the water and then make for the boat, because he feels like his goosebumps have goosebumps at this point. Harry, annoyingly fit person that he is, isn't far behind, grabbing for Fionn's feet and trying in any way he can to just make the whole exercise of climbing up onto the boat as difficult as possible.

“Fucking-- let go, Harry!” Fionn calls, shaking his leg while he clings to the top most part of the ladder up the side of the boat, knowing full well he can't shake Harry off but equally unwilling to actually risk kicking him in the face or something.

Given that he's also laughing through his words he can't blame Harry for not taking him seriously.

Eventually though, he does manage to pull his feet up and out of Harry's grasp, scrambling the last few steps as quickly as he can so Harry can't pull him down again. Instead Harry follows him up quicker than should really be possible, draping himself over Fionn's shoulders and almost bringing them both crashing to the floor when Fionn falters under the unexpected weight.

“I'm cold, Finley,” Harry complains, wrapping both arms around Fionn like Fionn has any kind of body warmth left to give.

“No shit?” Fionn asks and squirms around to at least free his hands from the grip Harry has on him, wiping water off his face.

“Jesus Christ, Fionn, your lips are practically blue,” Tom says then, holding out a blanket to Fionn.

Harry makes no move to detach himself from Fionn's back, so Fionn swings it around to cover both of them, Harry helpfully pushing closer to his back, head ducking down into the crook of Fionn's neck.

“I'll warm you up,” Harry mumbles, so Fionn allows himself to relax in the embrace.

Of course that's when Harry starts tickling him because 'laughter will warm you up, Finley'.

Thankfully the trip back to shore is a short one, and once Fionn's back in his own, dry clothes, with his hair towelled a little less wet he feels decidedly more like a human person than the icicle he felt like he was starting to resemble. He's still wary when Harry plops down onto the seat next to his on the tiny shuttle bus that'll take them back to the hotel, but Harry holds up his hands innocently.

“I promise I won't tickle you again,” he says, and offers Fionn his hand for a handshake. Fionn grabs it, and finds himself dragged into a session of thumb wrestling no ten seconds later.

Jack and Aneurin are placing bets from over the backrests of their seats, and Barry and Tom trade off commentating from the two seats in front of theirs, peering back over their own back rests. Harry might not be tickling Fionn anymore, but Fionn permanently feels on the verge of giggles anyway, legs tangling with Harry's with how they twist to be able to face each other, pulling at each other's arms to get an advantage.

Fionn doesn't know why he looks up from their hands, but he catches sight of the look of concentration on Harry's face, the way his eyes are so focused on their hands and the absent-minded grin tugging at his lips, and suddenly feels a lurch deep in his belly. Fuck, Harry really is as gorgeous as people always say, isn't he? And he's basically holding Fionn's hand and Fionn's not even sure how exactly their legs wound up slung half over and under each others' and Harry's hair is almost brushing against Fionn's forehead their heads are bent so closely together.

As though he can tell, Harry looks up and catches his eyes, gaze so heavy Fionn can almost physically feel it settle over him. Harry's smile goes sly and the lurch in Fionn's belly turns to a heated fluttering.

Harry uses Fionn's distraction and pins his thumb tightly to his hand.

Fionn swallows.

“Rematch?” Harry offers.

“You're on,” Fionn says, and flicks his gaze back down to stare at their thumbs, heart beating away in his chest.

But then when they get to the hotel, Barry and Jack excitedly making plans for them all to go out and get a drink or two as they have a late start the following day, Harry keeps hovering just half a step closer to Fionn than he usually would, the air between them heating up quickly. Fionn barely pays any attention to what Barry and Jack are saying.

“So we'll meet back in the lobby in a half hour?” Barry finally asks, all of them primed to disperse into their rooms on their floor.

Harry pushes a hand low onto Fionn's back, hidden from the others.

“Um, I think I'm going to just crash, actually,” Fionn says.

Tom frowns at him a little, as though concerned, and Jack nods.

“I mean this in the best way, mate, but you look knackered,” he says.

“I'm gonna stay in too,” Harry adds. “I feel a bit drained. Don't want to get sick.”

“You're missing out,” Barry says, but no one really presses for a further explanation.

Fionn turns towards his own room when everyone else turns to theirs, and Harry - steps away towards his. Fionn runs his keycard through the reader, hearing five other locks click open behind him, wondering if he misread Harry's touch just now completely. He steps into his room to the sound of doors opening and falling shut all around him, Barry saying something he can't make out but that has Jack and Tom laughing. Just as Fionn reaches back to shut the door behind him, someone slips through, pressing in close to Fionn.

Fionn can't help the surprised gasp of breath, whirling around to face Harry. For a moment they just look at each other, sizing each other up. Fionn's heartbeat is thundering away in his ears, his entire brain feeling like it's slowly setting itself on fire.

Then Harry reaches for Fionn and pulls him closer by a wrist, wrapping the other hand around Fionn's neck the moment he can, moving in to press their mouths together in one fluid motion.

Fionn sighs against Harry's mouth and feels half the tension from just a few seconds ago melt right out of his body. He didn't misread Harry. This is really happening. And why is Fionn wasting time thinking about this happening instead of just making it happen?

He reaches up to take Harry's face in his hands, stumbling backwards until he hits a wall to lean against for support as he lets Harry's tongue push into his mouth. Harry kisses him with an open mouth and eager tongue, arms wrapped around Fionn's waist to keep him close His lips feel warm and his tongue feels hot, and when Fionn curls his tongue up behind Harry's teeth in return Harry makes a low noise that sets a fire in Fionn's belly.

Suddenly he can't be close enough, moving his hands from Harry's face to his hair, pulling to see if it'll make Harry make any more noises (it does, and they're just as great). He's pressing his hips and chest closer to Harry's without thinking, wants to get as close as he can while Harry's hands rub up and down his back, stopping just shy of the swell of his ass each time. Fionn feels his body heat up with the force of the kiss, sparing not a moment's thought to separating even when their breaths get heavy, until a violent shiver wracks his body and pulls them apart again.

Harry takes the opportunity to stare at Fionn's face, cheeks a little flushed, hair messy from how Fionn tugged at it. Fionn stares back, watches Harry look at him.

“Pink again,” Harry says quietly, looking down at the way he rubs his thumb over Fionn's lips. The way his heavy focus makes him look like there's nowhere else in the world he'd rather be looking is making Fionn's head spin a little.

“You did say you'd warm me up,” Fionn says, voice just as quiet as though he could shatter this atmosphere between the two of them with a too-loud word.

Harry hums his agreement and then looks up to meet Fionn's eyes.

“I did say that.”

“Want to join me in the shower then? Get me warmed up properly?” Fionn asks, heart in his throat.

When Harry's gaze flickers back down to Fionn's lips before he grins, Fionn can't help but beam at him in return and pull him in for another kiss before he starts to walk them to the shower. He might not have planned on flirting with Harry, but he doesn't plan on stopping either.

  


**The End**

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me things on[my tumblr](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
